Survivor
by Quince's Blue Moon-Chillflower
Summary: With Firestar murdered in his own nest, twenty warriors in a sudden death match and a plot to overturn the very principles of the warrior code, it's a count-down until an absolute chaotic war, only one warrior can save the rest.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: With Firestar murdered in his own nest, twenty warriors in a sudden death match and a plot to overturn the very principles of the warrior code, it's a count-down until an absolute chaotic war, only one warrior can save the rest.**

The death of Firestar marked the dawn of an entirely new era amongst the warrior cat clans, who lived beside the lake. Tensions were high, as were the ambitions of the dark warriors who made their homes away from the stars and now with the most possibly well-known savior of the forest dead, chaos was about to erupt. The 'death' of Firestar appeared to have been an extremely well-planned murder, the culprit was still unknown and at-large. Horror struck down to not only Thunderclan, but to also the others, as the possibility of a leader being so-easily murdered in their own nest was absolutely chilling to the warrior clans.

Accusations flew out to all sides of the territory, first the grieving warriors of the once-noble Thunderclan called out Dawnpelt of Shadowclan, definitely a possible suspect as to her rabid accusations of murder directed at Jayfeather. Then suspicions moved to Windclan, as the relationship between the warriors of the moorland and the warriors of the thick forest had been severely damaged by Onestar.

With Firestar dead, Windclan had once more began their intrusions of Thunderclan's territory, some border brawls morphed into a declaration of war between the two clans, and the remaining clans immediately began choosing sides. Desperate for a better solution to their problems, Littlecloud frantically called upon Starclan to solve the issue.

The starry cats were now more divided than ever and quarreled almost endlessly over the solution, before choosing the solution of a competition. Twenty randomly selected warriors would be brought to the ratty territory outside of clan lines and put through a series of competitions, the main goal was to survive. Cats were allowed to kill each other off. The victor would return to the clans, and whichever clan he or she represented would become the winner.

And after Firestar's death came the perfect time for the Dark Forest cats to strike, and so they did, however not in the way expected of them. They already had several cats in the clans who followed them, so now was the perfect time to move.

All of these events going on at the same time caused a very tense strain on the clan cats, cats feared for their lives wondering who would be chosen to represent their clan, others would gladly take on the challenge for their clan.

Let the games begin.

**A/U:**

**Basic summary, guys.**


	2. Chapter 2

Among the ranks of Starclan there was quarreling, much more than usual. Bluestar stood, looming over the reflective pool in the middle of the stone cave, her receptive blue eyes narrowed in deep concentration while Nightstar and Crookedstar were busy debating on the other side of the large pool. The rest of Starclan was gathered around, the starry ranks swelling with powerful cats. Yet among the ancestors it was unusually tense.

The time to choose the players had arrived and there was more uncertainty than ever. Tallstar and Deadfoot exchanged hushed whispers in the corner. Heatherstar stood firmly near her two fellow Windclanners. Bluestar finally looked up as Yellowfang cleared her raspy throat loudly, a soft hush fell over the Starclan cats, even with the recent fighting they still managed to listen to the wise Starclan warrior.

"In recent times I have realized that we have no idea what we are doing." The statement was blunt and surprising to the cats around her. Yellowfang's flat face held a firm look.

"Forgive me, Yellowfang," Tallstar spoke up in his noble voice. "but we cannot afford to lose faith like this."

"Don't deny what is true." Yellowfang coolly said, but dipping her head slightly to acknowledge the former Windclan leader. "Thunderclan have chosen three out of five representatives." The ragged she-cat broadly announced. "We, however, will not be announcing them." Hushed whispers immediately broke out along the ranks.

"That's not fair!" One she-cat called out.

"Life's not fair." Yellowfang retorted, slightly narrowing her yellow eyes as she dragged them across the clearing.

"Yellowfang, do not forget that we are no longer alive." Crookedstar slowly pointed out.

"We are not announcing the representatives in fear that they may be played against us." Yellowfagn stated firmly. Nightstar scoffed from somewhere within the crowd.

"Do you not trust your fellow warriors?" The strong former Shadowclan leader questioned with doubt in his voice.

"It is no secret that Starclan is becoming divided." Yellowfang boldly spoke the ugly truth. Several gasps broke out. "Thunderclan refused to state their representatives." Suspicious glances were thrown at the Thunderclan warriors from every other clan.

"It's Lioblaze, isn't it?" Mudclaw called out with narrowed dark amber eyes. "You could at least be fair! He is invincible, Thunderclan shouldn't have everything!" Murmurs of agreement broke out.

"We will choose who we wish to." Yellowfang did not bristle. "But we have not chosen him, do not tempt us." She warned the other clans.

"Then Shadowclan will not announce their representatives either." Nightstar curtly called out, straightening himself out and putting his chin up.

"That is your decision." Bluestar told him, speaking up. Tallstar looked rather weary and conflicted about the entire situation, while Crookedstar sat with his paws curled underneath his chest and Leopardstar shifting from side-to-side.

"Then there is no need for Riverclan to tell the other clans, either." The spotted Riverclan leader spoke up, eyes narrowed in a dark and firm expression. Tallstar sighed and shook his head.

"Windclan will not reveal their representatives, either." Tallstar slowly said, feeling defeated.

The cats in the meeting slowly started to dissolve away, leaving the stony clearing and padding back out into Starclan's land, no resolving point had been reached and this entire meeting had been pointless, no information had been revealed and no cat was willing to cooperate with the other clans.

* * *

><p>"Those soft-toothed fools are oblivious to us." Thistleclaw growled narrowed his harsh eyes, his long and fluffy gray tail lashing from behind his powerful hindquarters.<p>

"They're all focused on their games, little do they know it will only make it easier for us." Tigerstar nodded his powerful head and slowly blinked his dark amber eyes.

"And what about the three?" Darkstripe inquired in his oily voice, peering out at the two older warriors with his bright yellow eyes. Tigerstar snorted and narrowed his eyes.

"They will surely stand no chance against our ranks." Tigerstar brushed off the threat like a bothersome fly. He viewed the three as if they were little to no importance. He was fully confident in his legion of dark warriors and their abilities to squash all opposition like measly flies.

"With Starclan clouded and divided the living will have no reliable guidance." Mapleshade spoke up, her tail curled neatly around her petite paws. She still held a deep grudge against Crookedstar, he had been her perfect asset to take over the clans and exact her plan of revenge, but he had turned on her like all of the others. "Even the medicine cats have separated."

"Do you think any of our warriors will be chosen?" Darkstripe questioned.

"It seems to be unavoidable." Tigerstar rumbled. "At least one or two might be chosen."

The thought lingered.

* * *

><p>The battle front was a deadly place. Screeching, spitting and snarling cats collided and rolled around, claws flashing keenly. No one was truly safe on the war front, not even the medicine cats that practically threw themselves into the danger to nurse their injured and dying back to their feet. Today marked the start of a long, crisp day, Thunderclan and Windclan were going at it on the creek border.<p>

"Fall back! Fall back!" Bramblestar called. Bramblestar himself was there to lead the warriors, his deputy Graystripe was remaining in camp along with several other warriors to guard it in case under attack, although there was certainly doubt that the elders, queens or kits would be attacked, but one could never know what to expect from the enemy, especially in these current times.

The Thunderclan warriors doubled backwards into the brambles on their side of the territory, forcing the Windclanners to blunder and flail about in the thick underbrush to get to them. Dustpelt crouched and managed to trip Weaselfur as the tom went to attack Millie. Gorsetail writhed on the dusty floor Sandstorm and Blossomfall double-teamed with Ivypool to fend off Nightcloud, Leaftail and Emberfoot, and were doing a rather well job of fighting three warriors against two.

As Owlwhisker advanced, Hollyleaf let out a fearsome screech before preforming a back-kick straight to the light tabby tom's face, shoving him backwards and making him stumble so Cinderheart could leap onto him. Hollyleaf turned and narrowed her deep green eyes, while she was not one of the prophecy she could still defend her dear clan with her life, the so-called 'games' would be starting up soon, and if Hollyleaf was chosen, she would give it her all in order to bring glory to Thunderclan, although she did fear that Jayfeather would be chosen, if he was, he would almost certainly be doomed.

The call of Ashfoot signaled that the hard-fought battle was over, the thin warriors of Windclan slithered backwards before erupting into long, fast bounds that quickly carried them over the territory line, away from Thunderclan's territory. The fight had been a short border quarrel, nothing more. However, more and more of these fights were breaking out and Hollyleaf didn't know how long Bramblestar could tolerate it before calling war for the second time, and ignoring the purpose of the games. Hollyleaf knew that her adoptive father was a very patient cat, but Onestar was pushing that patience, and the warriors of Windclan were looking thinner each day, it would be foolish to bring them into war at the current moment.

"Hollyleaf," Hollyleaf's keen ears perked as her leader spoke to her. "Remark the border with Cinderheart." Hollyleaf gave a brisk nod and quickly trotted over to Cinderheart, she and her friend were both in the best shape as of the current moment, Ivypool and Blossomfall were already headed back to camp, while the other less-injured warriors watched as Hollyleaf and Cinderheart marked the border to make sure Onestar's warriors didn't come back with reinforcements.

"That battle was so unnecessary..." Hollyleaf grumbled as she trotted back to the rest of the patrol, Cinderheart padding swiftly alongside her, seemingly in a better mood than her darker friend. "This wouldn't happen if Onestar just stuck to the warrior code and stopped hunting on what is rightfully ours..." Cinderheart blinked her blue eyes at the statement.

"It only gives us more opportunity to show our strength, let's just be glad that we won the battle." Cinderheart tried her best to cheer her friend up. Hollyleaf trained her dark green eyes down to the ground, not saying another word as the patrol moved along in the thick forest.

As they arrived back at camp, a group of the warriors guarding camp came to meet them, as well as Jayfeather with the assistance of Leafpool, who Hollyleaf did not hate as much as she used to, but Hollyleaf still felt uncomfortable around the tabby she-cat. Jayfeather made his way over to Dustpelt and Sandstorm first, going to treat the oldest warriors first. Hollyleaf would be worried if they were chosen for the games, they were growing older everyday and soon they might join the elder's den.

However, if Lionblaze entered the games, Thunderclan would be assured a victory. It was tense within the clans lately, within every single one, any cat from apprentices to warriors could be thrown into the games, five cats for each clan. Hollyleaf, unlike so many other warriors did not fear being selected, she would serve her clan to the fullest of her ability up until her dying moments.

"I'm so glad you're alright!" Ferncloud rushed out to meet her older mate, nuzzling him. Jayfeather made an annoyed noise, but attempted to work around the somewhat bothersome she-cat.

"How was the battle?" Icecloud bounded over and curiously peered up at her dusty-brown father.

"How many Windclan warriors did you skin?" Foxleap eagerly questioned. The two warriors were eager to go into battle with the scrawny Windclan warriors. Hollylead bit back a murrow of amusement and instead turned to see Cinderheart, who was leaning back with a strange, wistful look in her blue orbs.

"They're so eager to go into battle..." Cinderheart shook her head. Hollyleaf understood, the two young warriors were eager to go into battle to defend their clan and prove themselves, but they seemed oblivious to the dangers of the fighting.

The sun steadily climbed up the sky.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

**Guys, games start next chapter. This is just revealing who's playing.**

This was the first time Squirrelflight had ever seen the warriors of Starclan, they glowed with absolute strength and restored power. She hadn't been sought out for the journey to the Sun-Drowned Place, and she never thought that the starry, majestic cats would ever seek her out to do something else of importance, yet here she stood on the starry clearing, the old Fourtrees of the first forest. However she was clearly not the only visitor on Starclan's lands tonight. She recognized Berrynose, Thornclaw, Hollyleaf and Blossomfall, all lined up beside her.

Squirrelflight could guess why they had been summoned here. Berrynose was merely looking around at the lush land with awe and surprise, it was clear that he had not believed in Starclan previous to this encounter. Hollyleaf looked forward with determined eyes, she was so bold and proud to be a Thunderclan warrior representing her clan in this competition, Squirrelflight felt a burst of pride for the warrior she had practically raised. Blossomfall clearly looked more nervous, Squirrelflight could guess that she was skittish due to being chosen for for the games, but Squirrelflight felt there was another reason.

Dovewing clearly didn't know what to think, although Squirrelflight could see that she had been somewhat expecting sound of many pawsteps alerted Squirrelflight to the thick forest. An overwhelming scent of Thunderclan warriors hit her and there was immediately a sense of warm familiarity. Even though she had probably never met any of the ancestors, she still felt it was right to be with them. She noticed it was only Thunderclan cats padding towards them, and she guessed it made sense that all of the Starclan warriors hadn't come.

Heading the Thunderclan warriors was probably one of the most powerful cats Squirrelflight had ever laid eyes on. His thin pelt was the brilliant color of leaves in Leaf-fall, a vibrant pelt of oranges, some yellow-tinted fur, some dark gingers, splatters of crisp brown. He had big white paws and deep amber eyes. He radiated a sense of ancient power authority. Behind him padded a bluish-gray she-cat and several other puissant cats who she guessed were other previous leaders and/or deputies of Thunderclan, perhaps some medicine cats. On all sides of the clearing, starlit Thunderclan warriors padded out to the chosen Thunderclan warriors.

"Living warriors of Thunderclan," The brightly colored tom's voice was mighty and demanded respect and silence as he spoke. "You have been chosen to participate and represent Thunderclan in the upcoming events." Squirrelflight saw Berrynose quivering, this must be absolutely stunning and mind-blowing to a cat who had never believed in Starclan. "I am Thunder, the first leader of Thunderclan and your fellow departed Thunderclan warriors have personally selected you to represent them in the games. You are the players, you are those who we believe can achieve and claim victory for our proud clan. You must report to the edge of the clan's territories by sunhigh in exactly one moon. I encourage you to train fiercely in the time you have."

That was it? Squirrelflight has been expecting some great, grand speech to encourage the competitors along, but nothing came, even some of the starry Thunderclan warriors looked unsure and nervous and for the first time in her life Squirrelflight found herself somewhat doubting her ancestors.

However Squirrelflight nodded at the ancient ancestor and tried her best to looked impressed, although she wasn't why any cat in the right state of mind would elect Berrynose to be a representative. The ginger she-cat also didn't get why choosing such small and new warriors like Blossomfall and Dovewing to participate would make sense, however the two had recently proved to be very valuable on the battle field. Squirrelflight didn't like the odds of them losing. What were the Starclan warriors thinking?

Whatever Thunder said next was lost on Squirrelflight and the next thing she noticed that the starry warriors of Thunderclan were leaving the living alone in the starry clearing. She didn't have time to curse herself for not paying attention, she was thrown into an inky blackness and awoke in her nest.

* * *

><p>Mistystar awoke to darkness, with only the thin, gray light of dawn streaming into her stony den. The scent of her deputy and son wreathed around her and she realized that he was urgently prodding her ad whispering her name. Drowsiness swept into her and urged her to shut her deputy out and go back to sleep, but this was clearly something that could not be let go so easily. Reedwhisker rarely woke her before the sun rose into the sky and the stars vanished.<p>

"What is it?" She couldn't help it when the tiredness seeped into her voice, weighing her down. Her bones were sore and she was certainly getting older, the days as a young and fresh Riverclan queen had vanished behind her and she was even older than Firestar had been. She almost choked up at the name, his name, along with it came a chill that had grown familiar to her. It told her that if Firestar, the savior of the forest, could be so easily killed in his own nest without the culprite alerting the rest of camp or being caught, what would stop it from the next victim being her?

"The participants of the games have been chosen." For the first time in ages Mistystar was able to see behind her son's fierce act to see the gently soul underneath. He was afraid of something. Dread weighed her down, she refused to get up and muttered a brief prayer to Starclan that her son had not been chosen, although it was in vain. Mistystar lay her noble head back down and closed her blue eyes. She didn't even bother to ask how he knew who had been chosen.

"Who are they?" Her voice was quiet, as if to not alert the camp. Her voice would surely echo out into camp if she spoke loud enough.

"Hollowpaw," Mistysat immediately felt stricken with grief, Hollowpaw was only a mere apprentice and to go into a death rink with other much larger and fully-trained warriors would practically be a death sentence. "Mothwing," Another dreadful pang hit her heart. Although Mothwing had originally trained as a warrior she was most likely rusty with her skills, or maybe she had forgotten them completely. The clan's medicine cat would be gone in a time where battles erupted frequently. They still had Willowshine, though. "Petalfur," Mistystar didn't really know if Petalfur was fit to enter the competition after the death of her close friend Rippletail, she was still grieving deeply and not eating as much as she should. "Rushpaw," Mistystar felt that their chances of winning were now minimal. "And myself."

That was the last straw. Starclan had chosen the worst possible cats to leave the clan to go play in their little games. They had taken her medicine cat and deputy from her. What were they doing? What were they thinking? They were leaving her to run her clan alone. She really didn't know what to say or expect now.

"We have a moon to prepare." That relieved Mistystar a little bit, at least they weren't going to immediately go rushing into battle to kill each other.

"We still have time." She exhaled. "Are the contestants aware?"

"Yes, they know." That was all that really needed to be said. From that point there was an understanding, they had to win this or risk being driven out of the forest, everything now and up until the games would be about getting ready. Mistystar had to place her confidence in her warriors and her apprentices for them to win and she had to let them know she had faith in them, and that they could preform to their fullest on the field.

* * *

><p>Blackstar was filled with dread since the moment he had awoken. The contestants for the survival games had been chosen that night and he wanted to see who else had been practically put on death-row. The concept of the games was infuriating to him, that they could and were most likely going to take several of his best warriors away from the clan battlefield and borders.<p>

He could call a clan-meeting, but perhaps it would only instill panic onto his clan, however he supposed he should have more faith in their abilities to keep themselves together at such dark times. He heaved himself to his mighty black paws and found that his faith in Starclan was further diminishing with every waking moment. Their so-called 'solution' was going to get warriors killed either way, and he sensed that they were all becoming blind. He narrowed his deep yellow eyes.

It was no secret that the clans were becoming divided, but what about Starclan? The starry warriors were supposed to keep the clans together, were they not? But it seemed that even the wisest warriors within the ranks of Starclan were dividing themselves within common clan boundaries. Raggedstar and Runningnose had presented themselves with other past leaders and cats of importance, but at their head had been Shadow, an ancient powerful she-cat, who proclaimed herself to be the first leader of Shadowclan.

There had been many questions to ask her, however he did not have to time to ask them.

"Rowanclaw!" He called out, eyes narrowed against the darkness of his den. In a moment, his broad-shouldered deputy appeared at the entrance of his den and brushed inside. "The competitors have been chosen." He spoke in a low, wary voice. His loyal deputy blinked. "I am one of them." It clearly took a moment for this to sink in, how could Shadowclan operate without a proper leader? Why would Starclan choose him, a cat with multiple lives to participate if it meant that he would have a fierce edge over all of the other contestants? Perhaps the decision had been left to only Shadowclan warriors in Starclan and they had wanted to win. Perhaps all Starclan cats weren't as fair as they were supposed to be.

"That means that we have an advantage over the rest, if no other leaders have been chosen to participate." Rowanclaw firmly stated and nodded, clearly happy with Starclan's choice. "The victory could very well be in our paws." Blackstar nodded.

"I believe I might be the only leader that was chosen to participate. I did not see the other warriors chosen from Shadowclan, however I do not want to cause panic by calling a clan meeting and stating it." Blackstar informed the deputy. "I'm sure Tigerheart was chosen, though, as well as Tawnypelt and possibly Crowfrost." He had been lucky that it seemed that none of his apprentices had been chosen. "Go find them and bring them to me." Rowanpelt nodded and briskly padded off.

* * *

><p>Riverclan was the laughingstock of Starclan at the moment, as they appeared to have chosen the worst-possibly cats to attend the games. Leopardstar refused to be scoffed at and Crookedstar calmly sat through the leers. Nightstar of Shadowclan looked rather pleased with himself for reasons that Yellowfang felt would bring up terrible controversy later. She now felt slightly wary of Shadowclan's choices.<p>

Tensions were running high and the creature who would be watching and judging the games had recently been chosen without much of a fight, which Yellowfang was grateful for because most decisions were fought over these days. The games contestants still had not been revealed to all four clans yet and they would all find out only once the actual games started.


End file.
